ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Orb Dark
is a dark version of Ultraman Orb, appearing in the series Ultraman R/B. While simply called Orb Dark in most cases, Makoto gives it the name . Subtitleshttps://m-78.jp/rb/post-470/: * * * Etymology The latter part of his full name can be summed as: * : The French word for black. * : Obviously the color black, in English. * : The German word for black. Thus making the fact that the latter three words of his name are simply indications to his body color. History Ultraman R/B Makoto Aizen gathered several people to unlock the Orb Origin Crystal and after achieving that, he obtained the Orb Ring NEO. Seeing the R/B Brothers' "crude" fighting style, Makoto transforms into Orb Dark to show them what a "real" Ultraman looked like. He defeated them both in battle. Profile Being a copy of Ultraman Orb, he presumably has the same stats though at the time being, it cannot be confirmed. Statistics *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Weakness': Presumably, the Orb Dark's Color Timer will blink if he receives a serious damages. *'Home Planet': Earth Body Features *'Eyes': Orb Dark has dark red eyes instead of the normal light blue, matching his evil nature. * : Orb Dark possesses an "O" shaped Color Timer. It is always red. *'Ultra Armor': Orb Dark has the standard Ultra Armor, being resistant to fire and lasers. His Ultra Armor is all black. *'Forehead Crystal': Orb Dark has a crystal on his forehead that is red in color. * : Orb Dark has 4 metallic pieces of smaller Protectors on his chest. Transformation Makoto inserts the Orb Origin Crystal into the AZ Gyro and pulls the side handles thrice. The Orb Ring NEO appears above the Gyro and is switched into the Orb Dark Mode. Makoto presses the center button, spinning the Orb Ring NEO in a similar manner to Orb Slasher before raising it mid-air. Two giant Orb Ring NEOs appear at his sides before another appears before him a la Fusion Up sequences. Dark rainbow background begins to burst as Ultraman Orb Dark rises, initially making a heart-shaped hand gesture before clenching his right hand forward as he closely approaching the screen. OrbDankCrystalInsert.PNG|Orb Origin Crystal inserted into the AZ Gyro NeoOrbRingAppear.PNG|The Orb Ring NEO appears NeoOrbRingSlide.PNG|Orb Dark Mode activated NeoOrbRingButtonPress.PNG|Center button is pressed NeoOrbRingTwinAppear.PNG|Two giant Orb Ring NEOs appear NeoOrbRingThree.PNG|A third one covers Makoto OrbDankBlankRise1.PNG|Dark rainbow background OrbDankBlankRise2.PNG|Orb Dark appears OrbDankBlankRise3.PNG|Orb Dark rises OrbDarkRise.gif OrbDarkHenshin.gif Weapons * : Orb Dark's personal weapon. It is similar to the original Orbcalibur, but has black colorings on it. ** : The Orb Dark Calibur can release an energy ring to strike the enemy. **'Elemental Powers': Like its template, the Orb Dark Calibur can manipulate the power of four similar yet different elements: Flame, Ice, Rock and Storm. *** : The Orb Dark Calibur's equivalent to the Orb Supreme Calibur. *** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the flame symbol, Orb Dark creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards the enemy, causing an explosion. *** *** : When the Calibur Wheel is set to the rock symbol, Orb Dark stabs his sword into the ground to release electrical currents, breaking the earth and scattering rocks. *** Orb Dark Calibur.jpg|Orb Dark Calibur OrbDarkEnergyRing.gif|Dark Origium Saucer OrbDarkInfernoCalibur.gif|Orb Dark Inferno Calibur OrbDarkIceCalibur.gif|Orb Dark Ice Calibur OrbDarkRockCalibur.gif|Orb Dark Rock Calibur Techniques Special * : Orb Dark's beam finisher, it is a purple version of the normal Origium Ray. * : A dark version of Spacium Zeperion's signature finisher. * : A dark version of Thunder Breastar's signature finisher. DarkOrigiumRay.gif|Dark Origium Ray Physical * : A dark version of Burnmite's signature finisher, and it is strong enough to revert Ultramen Rosso and Blu back to their human hosts. DarkStobiumDynamite.gif|Dark Stobium Dynamite Trivia *Orb Dark's light-up parts appear orange under certain lightings, but they are really a dark red in color. **In the initial magazine scan reveals, his eyes were a much more pale red instead. *Orb Dark's full name uses the word for 'black' in three different languages; English, German and French. This is likely to be a darker parody to Rosso and Blu's name being Italian words for red and blue. **His body color is an antithesis to the Minato brothers' transformation catchphrase, "Color me with your power! Ruebe!", as black is usually interpreted as colorless. This is also an irony, as the color black is obtained by mixing various colors. *This is in fact the second dark/evil imitation of Orb to exist, the first being Imitation Ultraman Orb from episode 9 of Ultraman Orb. *The orb that appears in front of Orb Dark when using the Dark Origium Ray is not a perfect sphere. Instead, it is heart-shaped, referencing that Makoto Aizen is the creator and controller of Orb Dark's power. *Since Makoto (Cereza) is a loony fan of Ultraman, Orb Dark's transformation scene parodies various transformation process of the actual Orb instead of past Ultramen. References id:Ultraman Orb Dark ms:Ultraman Orb Dark Category:Evil Ultras Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras